powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GokaiGalleon Buster
The GokaiGalleon Buster (ゴーカイガレオンバスター, Gōkai Gareon Basutā) is a double-barreled bazooka-styled cannon in the shape of the GokaiGalleon. It is created by Don after tinkering with the Gokai Guns to use more than one Ranger Key per weapon. At first, he was only able to create the handle with two barrels and five Gokai Cylinders, but per Gai's suggestion and comparison with the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka, he uses the Greater Power of the Ohrangers and after turning all five keys, they transform it into the GokaiGalleon Buster. In it's default state, the "sail" is down and the Gokai Cylinders on the "deck" is onto the side to resemble cannon ports. To access the finisher state, the black lever is pulled akin to a pump-action shotgun, deploying the sail and Cylinders upward to allow the Keys be inserted. It can be used without the Keys, and as such, it has more power to it than all five Gokai Guns. After inserting five Ranger Keys into it, it is able to a fire an energy blast in the shape of the GokaiGalleon's prow, called Rising Strike '(ライジングストライク, ''Raijingu Sutoraiku) that pierces the opponent. When first used, it is powered by the Gokaiger Ranger Keys. On occasions where one of the core five are absent, their place using the GokaiGalleon Buster can be taken by Gokai Silver. As shown when Gokai Blue was fighting Barizorg, Gokai Silver took his place when the Gokaigers used the Buster on the Dogormin. It can recognize what kind of Key is inserted into the back Cylinder, as when the Gokai Red Ranger Key was inserted, it announces '''Red Charge (レッドチャージ, Reddo Chāji). A Pink Charge (ピンクチャージ, Pinku Chāji), Green Charge (グリーンチャージ, Gurīn Chāji) and Blue Charge '(ブルーチャージ, ''Burū Chāji) have also been shown. If the Gokai Pink Key is used, the energy strike changes from yellow to hot pink. If the Gokai Green Key is used, the energy strike is changed from yellow to lime green. If the Gokai Blue Key is used, the energy strike is changed from yellow to dark blue. When the Gokai Silver Key is inserted, rather than the expected '''Silver Charge (シルバーチャージ, Shirubā Chāji), it announces Special Charge '''and when fired, the energy strike changes from yellow to silver. Aside from its variations on TV, the toy reveals that indeed the Gokai Yellow key can be used for a '''Yellow Charge (イエローチャージ, Ierō Chāji). Should a non-Gokaiger key be used, the Buster would announce whatever charge it would be: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and strangely Black. While any other color (including Silver) results in a Super Star Charge. Galeon Buster 1.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster (Finisher) Galeon Buster with silver.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Gokai Silver in Blue's place Galeon Buster Keys.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Red Charge Galeon Buster target.PNG|GokaiGalleon Buster sights a target Galeon Buster prepped.PNG|GokaiGalleon Buster preparing to fire Galeon Buster Fire.jpg|Rising Strike vlcsnap-2011-12-07-15h44m06s66.png|GokaiGalleon Buster with Pink Charge Green Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Green Charge Special Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Special Charge Blue Charge.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster with Blue Charge GokaiGalleonBuster-KROOO.jpg|Gokaiger as Kamen Rider OOO's forms using GokaiGalleon Buster Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Team Cannons